


A Pawn In His Game

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 10:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Kai would do anything to protect you, and if that includes hurting his own family to do it, then so be it.





	A Pawn In His Game

“How long do I have to stay in this house?” you quietly asked your boyfriend, rubbing your nose against his cheek in affection. Your legs were draped over his lap, and his arms were around your waist.

“Soon, I promise. It won’t be long now,” Kai muttered, slanting his lips against yours. Most people thought of him as a monster, but he was just defensive. Yes, you knew what he did to his family, but it wasn’t as if they didn’t have it coming for them. Kai was a normal kid, he was just abused by his family because he was different. You knew a little something about that.

You could spend all day in his lap, kissing him, but you knew that something would prevent that from happening.

“Stay with me then,” you whispered. “We can stay like this all day.”

“That’s tempting, but I have to get the rest of the ingredients for the spell. Once I have that, you can leave the house. You can go anywhere you want to go.”

“This whole town is littered with vampires. My friends. They’ve taken down witches before.”

“This is a whole coven. They’ll sense them coming from a mile away. Once the spell is done, you’ll be masked from them, and we can go anywhere you want.”

“Fine, but hurry back. I get bored without you here. I don’t know how you did it in the prison world.”

“Trust me, I don’t know either,” he chuckled as he moved you off him. He left you on the couch as he shrugged on his jacket, getting ready for today’s events.

“Be safe out there,” you said as he reached the door to your safe house. He looked at you over his shoulder, gave you a smile, before leaving the house. He picked this location because it was just out of reach from his coven’s area, but he’d feel better once the spell is complete, knowing that they could never find you.

When his family put him in his own personal prison, never did he think he would find love, much less a way out of his hell. When he got back to the real world, he had one goal and that was to kill the rest of his family. He was going after Liv when he met you. You were working at the bar when he came in, and for a moment, he forgot why he even entered the place.

He never planned on you sticking in his brain, worming your way through all the feelings he’s hidden down. He may be a witch, but he couldn’t have seen you coming even if you were a meteor heading straight to Earth.

That is what you were like to him, a meteor crashing into his mind, leaving your imprint. When you met him, you thought he was just another student attending Whitmore college. Due to your persisting nature, you got to know him a little bit before you had a talk with Jo and found out all about him. However, that didn’t make you hate him. The fact that you came back to him told him you were something special.

It’s with you that he can show his true colors because he knows you would never judge him. You’ve been through so much shit and done so much bad shit to be passing judgment onto others. It’s why you got along with Kai in the first place.

Now, to others, he is a raging monster who only cares about himself, but to you, he is the complete opposite. He’s smart, funny, kind, caring, and everything you wanted in a man. You got to see the Kai before he was put in the prison. His head has been through so much, you were lucky that he found a spot for you in it.

When word got out to his coven that he found a woman he cared deeply about, they made it their mission to get you to get back at Kai. You were the only person who could truly hurt him, and they knew it. It’s why Kai put you in a safe house with special herbs that kept you from being located. Sooner or later they would come for you which is why Kai was out there, putting together a spell to keep you hidden.

Sighing, you laid on the couch before turning the TV on. It’s been a long week by yourself in here, and you started to miss your friends. To keep this place hidden, you couldn’t have any visitors over just in case the Gemini Coven was watching. You could only talk over the phone, and even those calls were cut short.

Flipping through the channels, you decided to watch your favorite one and started to get comfortable. As soon as you found that perfect spot, you saw a shadow fall over you.

“I thought you were leaving. Did you forget something?” you asked, looking behind you. Thinking it was Kai, you weren’t worried until you saw his dad standing there. Quickly jumping to your feet, you started backing away until you bumped into someone.

“Invisique,” he said right before someone hit you on the back of the head really hard. Darkness followed soon after.

* * *

“I am really sorry,” you heard a familiar voice say. “I really hope you can understand.”

Opening your eyes, you blinked a few times to restore your vision. Liv stood in front of you with such a guilty look.

“Liv?” you asked, still a bit groggy.

“I had to do this. He needs to be stopped.”

“What are you talking about?” you asked, trying to move your body. When you found that you couldn’t move, you began panicking. “Why am I tied up? Liv what is going on?”

“I had her bring you here,” her father said as he walked out from behind her. “Kai needs to be stopped, and the only way for that to get through to him is to go through you.”

“Kai is only a bad person because you decided to make him that way!” you defended him.

“He killed most of my family!” he yelled, growing angrier by the minute.

“Dad, stop, she doesn’t have anything to do with that. She’s only here to bring Kai here.”

“No, Liv, I decided to make use of her yet. He took the most important thing from me, and I am going to take what’s important from him.”

“Dad! That wasn’t the plan!”

“It is now,” he growled as he pushed her to the side, walking over to you. Using his magic, he started chanting some words that you couldn’t understand. For a second, you didn’t feel anything until your stomach started hurting. The pain was bearable, but the more it increased, the louder your cries got.

“Stop!” you cried, feeling your insides ripping open.

“Dad, please!” Liv begged. She thought of you as a friend despite your afflictions with her brother.

“Quiet! He needs to be taught a lesson!” His chanting got louder, and the pain you felt was so mind-numbing, you knew you would be dead within the minute if he continued. Blood started pouring out of your mouth when he stopped chanting.

Liv looked up in confusion, and you gasped for air as your insides tried healing themselves. You were only human, and your body could only go so fast. You would die if you didn’t get to a hospital soon. Her father gasped for air as if he was being choked by something.

“Dad!” she exclaimed, going over to him to see what was wrong.

“You’re okay, I got you,” Kai whispered as he appeared in your field of vision.

“Kai, they’re going to kill you. You have to get out of here,” you gasped in pain.

“They can’t see us. I’m here to get you out of here. The spell is all done. I am so sorry this happened to you. I have to get you to Damon,” he said as he undid your bindings.

“Y/N,” Liv’s father managed to get out. Both individuals looked to where you were but didn’t see you.

“He’s here. He has to be,” she whispered, fearful he might kill her.

Once Kai got you free, he picked you up before rushing out of the place. Once he returned to the safehouse and didn’t find you there, he soaked up enough magic to find you, cloak you, and cause pain to his father. As soon as you two were out of there, his dad could break normally.

“Find that girl!” he ground out.

“You’re going to be okay, I won’t let you die,” Kai said as he rushed you to the vampire that will save you.


End file.
